Wendy Corduroy/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 wendy is back.png S1e1 wendy and dipper.png S1e1 Dipper four hands.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png Headhunters S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 wendy and dipper.png S1e3 stan's grab and dash.png S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.png S1e4 Stan about to take action.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 wendy i need some advice.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 mabel is thinking.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png S1e4 mabel bike.png S1e4 wendy ignores the call.png The Inconveniencing Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 Wendy and Dan.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 People cheer.png S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png Mabel blow the whistle.png|Mabel blow the whistle|link=Dipper vs manliness Double Dipper The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 mystery dogs.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 Pitt cola add.png S1e9 Hank talking to his wife.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1e9 Dipper freaking out.png S1e9 MuGucket Son and others.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 corndog tunnel.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 not again.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9 wendy balls in face.png S1e9 Will Dipper win.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 Robbie hoodieville.png S1e9 Wendy with the duck-panda.png S1e9 dipper wendy tunnel of love.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 you lost me.png S1e9 robbie's teeth error.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 Pac man.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 credits wendy choice.png S1e10 credits soos eat.png Summerween S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 dipper not trick or treating.png S1e12 off the hook.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png s1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.png S1e12 wendy van.png S1e12 robbie van.png S1e12 wendy at the shack.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 wendy looking at dipper.png S1e12 I was trick or treating.png S1e12 with my sister.png S1e12 the party was lame.png S1e12 telling about robbie.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Higher the better!.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 Mabel's Idea.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 A real mystery hunter.png S1e13 Friends at work.png S1e13 thumbs up.png S1e13 Time to prove.png S1e13 Time cards 1.png S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Hackey sack.png S1e13 a lot of cleaning.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 one dollar.png S1e13 stan complements dipper.png S1e13 Stan admits defeat.png S1e13 celebrating Stan losing.png S1e13 pleading for stan to stay in charge.png S1e13 stan is happy.png S1e13 shooing them away.png S1e13 GET BACK TO WORK please.png S1e13 I will get the camera.png S1e13 end credits cryptogram.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Ready.png S1e14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 dance to remix.png S1e14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png The Deep End S1E15 Water Balloon Fight.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Wendy at pool jail.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 nother cute wendy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.png S1e15 It's up to Wendy.png S1e15 Dipper got the job.png S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.png Carpet Diem S1e16 wendy sees soos.png S1e16 wendy sees waddles in soos.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 What did you just say, Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy holding a CHIPS chip.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 she looks mad.png S1e17 are u kidding me.png S1e17 not sure about this relationship.png S1e17 no touchy.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png S1e17 Robbie Singing.png S1e17 Robbie and Wendy.png S1e17 smooch.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 cute couple.png S1e17 Wendy and Robbie.png S1e17 makeout point2.png S1e17 Stan's car in the air.png S1e17 wendy thinking wtf.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 what is wrong with you!.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 Wendy Mad At Dipper.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 The theif.png S1e19 A mutual bond.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.png S1e19 Wendy.png S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.png S1e19 Soos the broom.png S1e19 The broom.png S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.png S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.png Gideon Rises S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 wendy leaving?.png S1e20 Saved it.png S1e20 wendy hears robbie hollarin.png S1e20 ugh not this guy again.png S1e20 Don't look now....png S1e20 I was never here.png S1e20 Friends and family goodbye.png S1e20 Goodbye friends and family.png S1e20 S Returns!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries